ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirrorman (Ike! Prisman)
Mirrorman is a half human being born to a human mother and a father from the Mirror World. He appeared in Mirrorman before reappearing in Ike! Prisman as an ally of Prisman. History Kyotaro Kagami thought he was a normal human until he found out about the secret of his birth, and that his father was the original Mirrorman from a 2 dimensional world. He then inherited the superpowers of his father to battle the threat of the Invaders. After the Invaders were defeated, he returned back to the 2D Mirror world to rebuild what the Invaders destroyed. He came back to the 3D world much later after realising the Invaders had returned. He interfered when Shugaron was about to be electrocuted to death by Darkron and Gold Satan. The Invaders had tricked Prisman into turning himself in in exchange for Shugaron's supposed freedom, and locked then both on iron crosses. They wanted to force Prisman to watch Shugaron die, before the Ultra himself was executed. The Invaders threatened to destroy Prisman if Mirrorman came closer, but this did not work as Prisman was immune to electricity. The iron cross was blown up when Gold Satan pressed the controls too much. Mirrorman then decapitated Gold Satan as Prisman freed Shugaron. Gold Satan's head rejoined and together. A lengthy complicated battle then ensued. Darkron was finished off by Prisman and Shugaron. Mirrorman then combated Gold Satan for a while. Predicting Gold Satan's move of sneaking behind him via teleportation, Mirrorman turned around abd fired the Silver Cross, blowing him up. Mirrorman returned in the final episode of the Invaders arc to assist Prisman in fighting Pair-Mons King and Dead King. He slashed off Pair-Mons King's horns, joining a 3 on 2 battle against the Invaders again. After Pair-Mons King was killed, Mirrorman, Prisman and Shugaron fought Dead King, whk proved to be powerful. Prisman and Mirrorman thought of combining their powers, weakening Dead King with a Prismatic Mirror Knife before ending him for good with the Prism Cross. He then asked Prisman to take care of the Earth before he left. Profile *Height: 170 cm ~ 40 m *Weight: 70 kg ~ 35,000 t Body Features *Color Timer: In episode 26 of his series, Mirrorman was captured by the Invaders and was implanted with a bomb, ever since then every time Kyotaro transforms he has only three minutes before the bomb detonates. *Running Speed: Able to run at the speed of light. *Weakness: If he stays in the Mirror World for too long he will die, which is how his father fell. *Home world: Earth (Mirrorman universe) *Family Structure: **Mother: Yuko **Father: The unseen original Mirrorman, though deceased his spirit still gives his son advice. He gave his son the Color km, Timer to know when the bomb is about to explode. Techniques *Silver Cross: Mirrorman's finisher, he gathers energy then places his hands at the stars on his forehead and waist, bringing them together to shoot two large arrow shaped bursts of energy, can destroy a monster in one shot. After being implanted with the bomb, Mirrorman had to be careful of when he uses it to avoid igniting the bomb. *Mirror Kick: jumping into the air Mirrorman can charge his legs with yellow energy to deliver a powerful kick. *Miracle Kick: Similar to the Mirror Kick. Mirrorman concentrates red energy to both his feet and kicks the enemy. Can hit multiple targets at once, which was how Gorgoaurus β and Pair-Mons King β were desrroyed at the same time. *Mirror Knife: Mirrorman can fire an arrow shaped burst of energy to kill his opponents. In the earlier episodes this was the commonly used final technique, until the Silver Cross started to be used. *Mirror Shot: Mirrorman can fire small energy beams from his fingers all at once, it is a version of the Mirror Knife used while in mid-air. It can be fired from one or both hands. *Mirror Slicer: V shaped bursts of energy used to cut apart the enemy. There are two types. **Slicer V: A vertical slice. ***Mirror Rolling Slice: The Slicer V strengthened 5 times by rotating it. **Slicer H: A horizontal slice. *Defense Mirror: Mirrorman can conjure a mirror like barrier that reflect the enemy's energy attacks back at them. *Mirror Eyebeam: Destructive rays emitted from the eyes *Mirror Fire: Used in Episode 40, rays emitted from cross hands. *Mirror Gluck Le: A vortex of energy that seals away the opponent. *Straight Flush: A series of high speed punches. *Cross Jump: A kick to the opponent while both are high in the air. *Mirror Halation: When no mirror or reflective surface is present, Mirrorman can gather light to create an artificial one to transport himself. Because of the emission of bright light, it was also used to confuse Gold Satan in episode 7. *Mirror Eye: Blue rays emitted from the eyes to discover invisible objects or see across dimensions. *Flight: Mirrorman can fly under his own power but not when he is in the mirror world *Teleportation/Transformation: To transform Kyoutaro uses his father's pendant, shouts 'Mirror Spark' and faces a reflective surface such as a mirror, a body of water, plastic, crystal, etc., to which he holds up his Mirror Pendant and shouts "Mirror Spark!". He is then transported through the 2nd dimension and reappears elsewhere as Mirrorman, as Mirrorman he can also move through the Mirror World so long as there is a reflective surface. *Ability to turn the enemy into light: Used against Kitty Fire, Mirror can hit his enemy and turn them into light. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Prisman's Allies Category:Other Heroes